


Odd Ones Out

by everythingneedsrevision



Series: Retro Boys and Girls [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew (2007), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, just add hardy boys, nancy drew movie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingneedsrevision/pseuds/everythingneedsrevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nancy has her awkward first day at school in Los Angeles, she gains the attention of more than twelve year-old boys and snotty fashionistas. A couple of undercover brothers just happened to notice her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Ones Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series of snippets, using the idea of Frank and Joe actually having been in LA for the events of the most recent Nancy Drew live action film.
> 
> I considered just using the script and putting the boys right in the thick of things, but that meant writing others out, and that wasn't really what I wanted to do, even if I have always been disappointed with small parts of Bess and George in the movie.

* * *

“There's something wrong with that one,” Joe observed under his breath, and Frank elbowed him. He had noticed a few quirks to the new student, but then she wasn't doing her best to blend in with any of the stereotypical cliques. She had personality and her own sense of style.

“You're just mad because you're undercover and can't show off like usual,” Frank said, amused. His brother glared at him, and Frank shrugged. He didn't know how he'd ended up with theater as an elective—someone was playing a trick on him, probably Joe—but at least he wouldn't be the only one who'd memorized parts of old plays and could recite them even if he had no talent for acting.  
“Wait—did she just say her name was Drew?”

“Yes,” Frank answered. “Why?”

“You remember,” Joe said, hitting him on the arm to emphasize his point. “The house we were going to rent, the one we wanted but was already booked—the one with the mystery, with Dehlia Draycott—”

“You think she's staying there?”

“Yes, I do. Frank, she stole our mystery.”

Frank shook his head, fighting a smile. Leave it to Joe to focus on that. “We have our own case. Staying in the Draycott home would have been nice, but we have to focus our energy on the trade of this designer drug passing through this school. It's too dangerous to be allowed to continue.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Frank let them settle back into silence. They weren't actually supposed to get along as well as they had been just now, at least not in public. Frank had chosen to overemphasize his talents for computers and technology into being a “nerd” while Joe had turned his athleticism up a notch to make himself a “jock,” hoping that someone targeting either the uptight overperformers or the popular set would make a line for one of them.

Still, when Nancy Drew tried to smile over her mistake and pretend she was not the odd one out in the class, Frank found himself breaking his cover to smile back at her reassuringly. He already knew how difficult kids in this school could be, and if that smile helped at all, it was worth it.

He hoped, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I thought of this idea, I was trying to think of actors that would be contemporary to the film and fit the roles of Joe and Frank. My mind went to a show I'd enjoyed watching for a while, and when I followed my thought of James Diamond/James Marsden being a good, if over the top, version of Joe and having a personal soft spot for Kendall Knight and thinking him similar in personality (big brother, at least) to Frank and then... well, I saw a picture of Kendall/Jo Taylor kissing where I could almost sub in Emma Roberts/Nancy for Jo... and being a Frank and Nancy shipper... well, damage is done. That's who I'm casting in these roles, but feel free to make your own choices.


End file.
